Battle of the Planes! 1 ¦ Magic The Gathering
Jared plays Magic: The Gathering online. Synopsis Jared is playing Magic: The Gathering onlines. There is a special event called Battle of the Planes. Jared gets to choose a plane to make a deck out of. Jared chooses Dominaria, because it is the original plane, and the one Jared grew up with. It is very difficult to put a deck together. Jared had a lot of cards that he liked. He has a lot of red and black, but didn't have a lot of good wind conditions. Jared sees a Tribal Golem that he defiantly wants to use. He is the win condition. His green cards are not very good for beasts. His red cards aren't very good for goblins. He had a few zombies, but not a whole lot. Jared has a lot of soldiers and wizards to help the golem fly. Jared had some really good games with this deck. He shows the first game. Jared starts with the Tribal Golem. Some of the cards have weird designs that look like what the cards might look like in the future. The blind phantasm is played with the Griffon Guide. Jared attacks for 5 damage. Jared protects his phantom from black. Jared deals five more damage. His opponent concedes. Jared plays the second game. Jared does not have a great hand. Jared mulligans, and gets a much worse hand with all creatures. He mulligans again, and loses a card for a slightly better hand. His opponent uses flame walls. Jared's opponent has a stormblind, which could start taking Jared's party out. Jared has the tribal golem in his hand now, and needs more mana. Jared has all of his super expensive cards in his hand now. An elvish aberration is tapped for nine mana from Jared's opponent. Jared keeps on defending. The stormbind was activated, taking out the Shifting silver. Jared thinks about playing the Tribal Golem, but his opponent could drop everything to kill the golem. His opponent has put down a 5/5 zombie. Jared makes a mistake, which wastes an entire turn. His opponent still doesn't do anything. The opponent now has a very wide board, and continues to make zombies. Jared takes 5 damage. Jared concedes after not getting what he needs. Jared gets to play first in the final hand. Jared attacks for 1 damage. Jared can't believe his opponent has the Scryb Ranger, which takes out Jared's card right away. Jared gets attacked for 1, and damage replies by attacking for 2. Jared gets hit with a Solar Blast, and takes one more damage. Jared attacks for 3 more damage. Jared is trying to set up Rush of Knowledge to draw more cards. Jared's opponent is building up his defense. Jared makes another attack. Jared's opponent has 5 creatures out, but they are all 1/1. Crowd Favorites is now a 6/7 flying, and deals 6 more damage. Jared plays Piery Charm to get rid of his opponents restrictions. Jared's opponent buys himself a turn, and Jared is in control of the board. Jared's opponent concedes, and Jared wins with his old cards. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos